A Brighter Future
by HaRrY-GiNnY4EvEr345
Summary: Sirius had the power to help his friends. So what did he do? He saved the world. AU story with canon pairings
1. Chapter 1

Harry was very young when his parents died. He now lived with his relatives that hate him. They beat him daily and sometimes starved him. He had a hard life and prayed every day for someone to rescue him, but he never thought it would happen.

One day Harry was working in his aunt's garden when he felt a bag go over his head and he fell into unconsciousness. The next thing he remembered he was in a very dilapidated place in an abandoned room.

"Where am I?" Harry forced out. He had no idea how he got here, but was kind of relieved since he wasn't with his relatives anymore.

"We are in the Shrieking Shack," the man said as he walked out from the shadows. He had black scraggly long hair, and didn't look like he had had a shower or bath in years. Although he had a very scary appearance, there was love and joy in his eyes.

"Well then who are you? How did I even get here?"

"I am your godfather, Sirius Black." He said as he inhaled a deep breath. "I stunned you to get you away from those awful muggles. It's obvious that they abused you and it looks like you don't even eat at that house. I couldn't stand it anymore so I finally did something about it. I helped you get away from that place."

"Not that I don't appreciate you taking me away from that horrid place," He started with a quiver in his lip, "but how do I know that I can even trust you, and how did you stun me."

"Well, I was an old friend of your parents before they died, and right after they died I was put in prison for a crime I didn't commit. I knew I had to save you from those muggles, but it took me seven years to break out of prison so I could get here. Now that I'm here, I can finally get custody of you just like I was supposed to. But with people looking for me, we are going to have to hide for a while. And I stunned you with a wand. A wand is something that only a wizard can use, and Harry, you can use it."

There was so much information, that it took Harry a while to absorb it all. He had just met Sirius but something about this man told Harry that he could be trusted.

"Wait, so you were supposed to take care of me until you went to prison, and I'm a wizard? Why didn't anyone tell me about this?"

With a mad look on his face Sirius said, "Well I suppose that someone didn't think that it was necessary for you to know."

"But does this mean that I get to stay with you now, and that I never have to see the Dursley's again?"

"Yes," Sirius said with a smile on his face, "And when you come to live with me I can teach you all about magic."

"Thank you Sirius. For everything you've done for me."

Looking up at Sirius, Harry thought this might be the beginning of a new life. One without so much suffering, and one with love.

A/N Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had been living with his godfather Sirius Black for three years. He was now eleven and was awaiting his Hogwarts letter. As each day passed by his anxiety grew and he suffered continual anxiety attacks. Finally after five trips to the hospital, Harry finally saw a faint dot in the distance coming closer. He was so excited that his Hogwarts letter was coming, that he accidently killed the owl because he was trying to get to the letter. He opened the letter and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. He was so excited that he grabbed a chair and threw it out the window. Then he took Sirius' favorite comb and broke it in half.

Sirius then came downstairs to see what was going on. When he saw Harry with his Hogwarts letter he let out a big sigh.

'Oh Merlin,' he thought to himself, 'He will be going crazy for days. Why did I adopt this child? Why does life like to kick me while I'm down? I just got out of Azkaban and then I try and get Harry back but I might as well have just stayed in Azkaban. This is almost like a prison anyway.'

"Did you hear Sirius? I got into Hogwarts!" Harry was now jumping around like a mental bloke. He was like a wild animal.

"Yeah Harry, the way you screamed it I wouldn't be surprised if all of bloody England heard you."

Stopping with the destruction Harry said, "Sorry Sirius. I was just so excited that I couldn't help myself."

Sirius was thinking that maybe if Harry heard the prophesy now, he will be more mature and start taking responsibility for his actions. Maybe then, Harry wouldn't act like such an idiot. In his mind it sounded like a good idea, but the effects of his actions would forever force the world to descend into darkness. In his haste to tell Harry the news, he did not notice that his drapes were actually mahogany rather than brown.

He found Harry in the living room breaking vases, and running around.

"Harry I have to tell you something." Harry turned around to face his godfather with a curious look on his face. "There is a prophecy that includes you and the man that killed your parents, Voldemort. It is said that only you have the power to destroy Voldemort and that you will kill him or he will kill you. One day there is going to be a fight between you and Voldemort and if you don't grow up and start acting mature then you are going to die. You are the only hope for mankind Harry, and if you don't grow up then you are going to die and the world will be plunged into darkness for all eternity."

Harry just had a blank stare on his face. He was destined to destroy the most powerful dark wizard of all time? He is bloody screwed!

Running towards the kitchen as fast as he could he grabbed a knife, and held it over his heart.

"What are you doing Harry?"

Looking at his godfather one last time, Harry took his own life. He couldn't deal with all the pressure, and decided to kill himself.

Sirius just looked at Harry's dead body with utter shock. He had just killed himself and now the whole world was in deep trouble.

50 years later Voldemort was controlling the whole world, and all the muggles and half-bloods were killed. Hope was completely gone, and the whole world was destroyed. But the worst part of it all was that Sirius never realized that his drapes were mahogany and not brown.

A/N Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

"AHHH!" Sirius woke up with a scream. He had just had the worst nightmare of his life. He was still shaking from the intensity of the dream and quickly ran to the toilet to throw up. After he was done, he got up and went over to the sink to wash his face with a towel. Looking up, he saw his reflection in the mirror. His face was completely pale, and he had large dark bags under his eyes. He looked awful and he felt it too.

It had all started about two weeks ago. It was the night that James and Lily were going to be put under the Fidelius charm in Godric's Hollow. They wanted Sirius to be the secret keeper, but it was too obvious so they chose Peter. Right after that, Sirius went to the Leaky Cauldron and got bloody drunk. That's when the visions started to appear. He thought that he was just so drunk that he was hallucinating, but even when he was sober he was having these visions.

All of them were about Lily and James dying, and Harry getting sent to the Dursley's. But the worst part was that he was always in Azkaban, and he never knew why. About two days ago, Sirius gave more thought about these visions. Maybe these are visions of the future, and he is seeing this for a reason.

On October 30th Sirius decided to take action. He knew that these visions meant something, and he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe he was destined to save the Potters. He went to the Potter's house and found Lily and James in the living room.

James and Lily both got up to give Sirius a hug.

"What are you doing here, mate?" James asked with a grin. It was always good to see his best mate, but he didn't know why he was here. This wasn't a special day or anything.

He took in a deep breath. "James," he started, obvious that whatever he was going to say was important, "I've been having visions lately, and I think they are of the future. All of my visions are about you two being betrayed by Voldemort and dying. Then Harry survives the killing curse and kills Voldemort, but I go to Azkaban because everyone thought that I was the secret keeper. After I was taken away, Hagrid came and took Harry to Dumbledore who left Harry with the Dursley's until I escaped from prison and took him away when he was eight. Then when I told him the prophecy he killed himself, and Voldemort took control of the whole world.

"I've been having these visions over and over and now I know that they mean something. We need to get you two and Harry out of here or the whole world will be controlled by Voldemort."

When he looked up he was looking into the shocked faces of Lily and James. After several minutes James started laughing hysterically and Lily joined in too. Several minutes later, James finally stopped laughing enough to get out a sentence.

"Good one mate," he said between laughs, "I thought you were actually serious for a while. You almost got me."

"This isn't a laughing matter," Sirius seethed with a furious expression on his face, "This is serious and if you don't come with me tonight we will all die! Voldemort is going to attack tomorrow, and I hope that you will not be here to die."

"Ok, just calm down. Now I hope you have a plan?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I bought a small cottage near the town of Ottery St. Catchpole. I paid a warder to ward the house and cast the Fidelius charm. I chose Remus as my secret keeper, and over the past few days I have been renovating and decorating the cottage. It is ready to move in and has a nursery for Harry. We need to move there as soon as possible to be safe."

It was now Lily's turn to speak.

"Thank you Sirius," she said, gratitude evident in her voice, "for all you have done for us. You are a good friend, and a better man. We thank you so much for standing by us through thick and thin."

"You're welcome Lily. Now let's get Harry and get out of here."

While Lily went and got Harry, James packed anything that was of value. He packed family books, photo albums, and family heirlooms.

Taking one last look at their house, they apparated to the cottage where they would be living in for years to come.

**One day later…**

Voldemort along with Peter were making their way up to the Potter's house. He blasted open the door, and when he realized that they were not here he turned to Peter.

"Where are they?" Voldemort screamed, power emanating from his body.

"I-I-I don't know my lord. They were just here yesterday."

"Now you will learn what happens to people who lie to Lord Voldemort. _Avada Kedavra!_"

Peter's dead body hit the cement with a thud, and his eyes had a glazed look.

Turning around, Voldemort screamed in rage.

"Hello Tom. _Avada Kedavra._"

Voldemort only had time to turn around to see a green curse speeding towards him. All he could do was watch as the green curse hit him in the chest. He fell to the ground with a person standing over him, and that person was one Albus Dumbledore.

A/N Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**October 30****th****, 1981**

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, was sitting at his desk pinching his nose. It had been a very long day, and the status of the Wizarding World was slowly declining. Voldemort was becoming more and more powerful, and if they didn't do anything about it quickly, then the world was going to spiral into darkness. He was racking his brain for ideas as to how to get rid of Voldemort, when he saw his floo flare up. He looked up from his desk and saw the face of young and handsome Sirius Black.

"Hello Mr. Black. May I ask you the reason that you are flooing me in the dead of night?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

He told Dumbledore all about his visions and his theories about what they meant. He also told him his plan to save the Potters and get rid of Voldemort. Once he was done, he looked up to see Dumbledore with a very thoughtful expression on his face.

"Hmmm... it seems that you have put a lot of thought into this Mr. Black."

"Yes sir. It is imperative that we save the Potters."

"I was thinking the same thing Sirius. I also think that this is an excellent plan, which has cunning worthy of Slytherin and the cleverness of Ravenclaw. We need to alert the members of the Order of the Phoenix, so that if something goes wrong with the plan they will know about it. If we pull this off Sirius, we will be saving the world."

"Thank you headmaster for your compliments on my plan, and I know that we will pull this off. This time the next time Harry faces Voldemort hopefully he will be ready."

And with that, Sirius pulled his head out of the fireplace to go over the plan.

"I hope so Sirius. I hope so." Dumbledore mumbled while looking out the window onto the grounds.

ABFABFABFABFABFABF

**October 31****st****, 1981**

Albus Dumbledore was waiting eagerly in the bushes, looking for any sign of Voldemort. The plan was set for tonight and it was do or die. If he managed to destroy Voldemort, even if only for a little while, would be very beneficial. When he was starting to get tired of waiting, he heard voices. Perking up, he saw Voldemort discussing something with Peter then going into the house.

Dumbledore got up and started to walk closer to the house. When Voldemort came out of the house seething with rage, he hid behind a bush right behind Voldemort. His rage made him stupid and un-aware of his surroundings. He killed Peter on the spot, and while he was wallowing in his own anger, Albus got right behind him and spoke to Voldemort.

"Hello Tom." He turned around quickly not aware that he was spying on them the whole time. Before he could even form a thought, Dumbledore whispered the words he never thought he would ever say.

"Avada Kedavra" It all happened so quickly that Voldemort didn't have a chance to do anything, and the speeding green curse hit him straight in the chest. The darkest wizard of all time hit the ground, and Albus saw a misty form of smoke rise up from his body.

He was hoping that he wouldn't see that, because it meant that Voldemort was not dead yet. This meant that Voldemort had horcruxes somewhere and he was determined to find them.

With a new-found motivation, he got up and resolved to start hunting for horcruxes as soon as he woke up the next morning.

ABFABFABFABFABFABF

**July 5****th**** 1988**

Harry was running through the tress, eager to jump into the cool water of the creek. He had snuck out of the house when his parents told him that he couldn't go swimming. He didn't understand why he couldn't go swimming. It was a hot day and he needed to cool down. Once he reached the creek, he jumped in and relaxed in the cold water until he heard screams calling for help. He realized that it was coming from down the stream and he quickly shot off in that direction.

He followed the screams until he found the source of the calls for help. It was red-headed girl probably only a year younger than him. She had a splash of freckles on her face, and was small. When he got closer he realized that not only was she screaming for help, but she was screaming in pain. Suddenly she stopped, and he knew that she was in trouble. He swam over to her and pulled her out of the water. He realized that she was unconscious, and he needed to get her help as soon as possible. He lifted her up and wished that he was at his house so he could help her.

Just like that, the cottage appeared right in front of him. He was so worried about the girl, that he didn't pay a lot of attention to the fact that he just appeared at his house. He ran inside, and found his mom in the kitchen making lunch.

"Mum! I found this girl drowning in the creek, and she's unconscious. We need to help her quickly!"

Lily stopped making lunch and rushed over to the girl. She checked her pulse, and when she found that it was weak, she started doing CPR on the young girl. After about 20 seconds, the girl started spitting up water from her mouth.

She woke up and started screaming.

Lily came over and said, "Its okay, little girl. My son found you drowning and brought you back here, and we saved you. Now what's your name?"

Sniffling, she answered, "Ginny Weasley."

"Would your parents happen to be Molly and Arthur?"

"Yes. How would you know that?" She questioned with a confused look on her face.

She gave Ginny a small smile. "I knew them when I joined a special group called The Order of the Phoenix. We helped fight Death Eaters in the war."

She nodded, and then looked around the room. That was when she realized that there was a boy in the room, probably a year older than her. He must have been the one who saved her.

She went over to him and said, "Thank you for saving my life. If you hadn't been there I probably would have died."

He blushed. "No problem, I'm just glad that I brought you back here in time so you could get help."

"Well, I have to go now. My mum is probably worried sick about where I am. Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

As Ginny was walking out the door, she felt a hand grasp her arm. She turned around to see the boy who saved her.

"Um, listen. I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to come over sometime. I mean, its okay if you don't want to I was just wondering."

Ginny looked at him with a wide grin on her face.

"Yes. I would love to come over. But first I have to know your name."

"Oh yeah sorry about that, my name is Harry Potter."

She stuck out her hand and said, "Hello Harry Potter. My name is Ginny Weasley"

He shook her hand and then she left.

**September 1****st**** 1991**

Over the next couple of years, Harry and Ginny became best friends. They were constantly spending time with each other, and it was almost as if they were attached to each other by the hip.

Today was the day that Harry Potter set out on a new adventure. He was going to Hogwarts today, and he was very excited. He had gotten all of his supplies, and had even gotten an owl named Hedwig. The only downside about going to Hogwarts was that Ginny wouldn't be able to go until next year.

And now, he was standing on Platform 9 ¾ looking at the Hogwarts Express. He had a feeling that he was going to have an exciting year at Hogwarts. He quickly told his family goodbye and gave Ginny a hug. He then ran onto the train to get a seat. 'This is going to be so much fun' he thought.

A/N Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

UPDATE: Hey guys! Haven't written in a while obviously, but I was just wondering if anyone out there actually still cared about this story. If you do, please write a review to tell me to keep writing. If not, then I just won't.


	6. Chapter 6

Fast Forward 7 years…

It was about to be Harry's final year at Hogwarts. He had slain Voldemort the year before, and things between Harry and Ginny were going perfectly. They had been dating ever since Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, and Harry was planning to propose by the end of the summer. He got her a very expensive ring, and was extremely excited.

This was the final week before the start of his seventh year, and Harry decided to go see Ginny at the Burrow. Ginny hadn't invited him, but he wanted to surprise her so they could have a wonderful afternoon together.

When he got to the Burrow, no one answered the door but he saw a lamp turned on in Ginny's room.

'She must be getting ready for the new year,' Harry thought.

The door was unlocked, so Harry walked in and made his way up the stairs. He could hear Ginny, but when he listened carefully, it sounded like she was moaning,

'That's odd,' Harry thought. 'What could she be doing?'

He finally got to her room, and opened the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Harry yelled.

Right there in Ginny's bed was Ginny and Snape getting it on like rabbits. Ginny, after seeing Harry in the doorway, quickly pulled the covers up all the way and tried to hide. Snape just lied there smirking.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"I came to surprise you! What the fuck are you doing, fucking Snape?" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I can explain." Ginny said.

"Oh, you don't have to," Harry whispered to himself. "I've seen all I need to see."

"Goodbye….bitch." He said. "Avada Kedavra!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as she was hit by the curse.

Seeing that Harry just killed Ginny, Snape tried to escape through the window.

"And where the fuck do you think you're going?" Harry asked. "Avada Kedavra!"

Snape fell to the floor, dead!

"Name is Harry Potter," He said, "And I don't have time for this shit."

Harry left the Burrow, and then smoked a joint in his new Ferrari, as he drove away.


End file.
